Mykonos
by Hitomi Toshihiko
Summary: An idea that came to mind on my Greece trip. Yaoi action soon, some angst and romance in the future. Stick around and you might see a lemon or two! ^_~


Hello again! ^_^.v.. Well, here I am, at home on a Saturday night for once….so I thought that I could get out a little of the fics I have been working on. This idea came to mind when I was on my trip to Greece. Great place by the way….anyway….I would explain more on how and why, but that would give it away…sooo…READ & REVIEW!! And maybe, just maybe….I'll get more out of each fic. MUAHAHA!! ^_^;;  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall man walked into the darkened room, followed by another with hair that seemed to glow with the light from the hall. Trowa hit the light switch illuminating the room. The white walls were almost bare except for the beautiful pictures scattered around the room. The furniture was wood, a wicker type of style. As the tall ex-pilot moved more into the room, a shorter blonde man could be clearly seen. Holding hands, the two headed for the dresser to drop off their bags before looking around the room.   
  
"Wow. Look at the view Trowa." Quatre's eyes seemed to shine with excitement. They had moved to the large window that opened to the balcony. Trowa pulled his love around in front of him, wrapping his arms around him securely and resting his chin on the golden head.   
  
"Hai little one. It is. But being here with you makes it that way." He had a faint trace of a smile on his lips. Over the years since the war had ended, Trowa, like many of the others, had come out of his shell. He openly showed his emotion around the other four. He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on the pink lips he loved so much, when the door to their room was forcefully swung open.  
  
"Oi! Isn't this great guys?! I mean, look at it all!" Duo Maxwell was practically bouncing. He had wanted to go to Greece for a while. Ever since he read a book a friend loaned him at one of the schools, where he saw the wonderful photos of the place, he had to go. It was actually even his idea. Quatre and Trowa were easy to convince to coming on the trip, but the other two, Duo had some trouble with.   
  
It had been a few years since the war, so they didn't see each other that much. Not like before. Trowa and Quatre had moved in together a few years back, almost as soon as they found out how much they loved each other. They were inseparable. Duo and Heero still hung out. They lived in the same apartment complex. Wufei on the other hand, lived on a different colony. Duo had to go there to even talk to the guy. After all of the action with the Gundams, Wufei wanted to be alone. He moved to a remote place, kept no phones or means of communication. He did let a few know where he was though, just in case they really needed him. It took a full week of harassment on Duo's part to get the Chinese man to participate.  
  
Slightly behind the braided man, a much quieter one stepped in. The years had been good to Heero Yuy. He was a little taller, an inch or two above Duo even. His frame was more filled out, more solid. But like he would always have, the dark mop of hair and almost chilling blue eyes were the same. He didn't seem to have any thoughts in his head, for his expression was blank. Out of all of the pilots, he was the slowest to progress. Something Duo knew all to well.   
  
Taking a step back, the braided man slung his arm over the said man's shoulder. He leaned closer, his breath flowing over Heero's ear and neck causing a unnoticeable shiver to run through him. "See man? Aren't you glad you decided to come?" He had the usual 'Maxwell Grin' in place. It didn't seem to leave now of days. Heero liked that.  
  
"Hn." His usual response, but this time and age it had more feeling. Sometimes he gave a small smirk with it.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and shrugged. As he walked away he smiled. "Getting there Hee-chan. Almost cracked a full smile." He stopped next to the cozy couple and gazed out into the warm air. Mykonos was the island they were staying on. Duo picked it out, since the others didn't have a clue or really care enough to choose. He couldn't wait to get on with the day. There were so many places to go and things to see.   
  
"Ok guys. Let's get unpacked so we can check out the town ne?" He wiggled his eyebrows and turned, heading for the door. On his way out he grabbed Heero's arm, dragging him to their shared room. Wufei was in his, having the since to get it finished first so he could see the town.  
  
Entering the room across the hall, Duo let go of Heero's hand. He walked over to his bed which his suitcase was on, opened it, turned it over, and dumped out all the contents onto the bed. Turning to face Heero he winked. "Alright! Lets go!" He chuckled and didn't seem to care that the other man had just opened his.  
  
Duo left the room, and headed for the one next door. Wufei got the room by himself. He still was not use to being around others for longer then a few hours, especially Maxwell. He loved the guy, but you can only take so much of him. As the bouncy man knocked on the door, Wufei knew who it was. He always could tell when it was Duo.   
  
The raven-haired man didn't turn at the knock. "Come in Maxwell." The door opened, but no one came in. Duo stood there smiling while leaning on the frame.  
  
"Ready to work the town man?" He knew that the other man was going to be hard to get out, seeing how he had so much trouble to get him here period.   
  
"Hai Maxwell. But for only a little while. I'll check it out, then I want to come back. Your sort of vacation and mine are different." He took off his over-shirt, leaving a dark red tank top behind. He tossed the shirt onto the bed and padded over to the door. Wufei had let his hair down. It had been free for a while now, years have passed. He didn't see the need to have it pulled back so tight, besides the fact that it gave him a terrible headache. Being more relaxed and laid back, Wufei was a happier person. Thoughts of the war still bothered him once in a while, but it was getting better. Their peace was still lasting, and they were enjoying it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shew…that was the longest of all my fic chapters I think. So, whatcha think? Tell me about it…so I have an idea on where to go..and how often I need to work on these things… If no one reads & reviews….how can I know? Right? Right. Sooo….REVIEW!!! ^_^ Later!  



End file.
